Golden Days
by Fvvn
Summary: Saat Takara menanyakan kado macam apa yang Kiyomine inginkan di hari ulangtahunnya, pemuda jangkung itu tidak pernah menjawab dengan gamblang. KiyoTaka.


Musik klasik mengalun lembut di sepanjang dinding di ruang tamu berukuran sedang dengan perabot seadanya. Alunan magis penentram jiwa yang berasal dari radio perak, bertempat di atas meja kecil samping televisi mini, dengan beberapa kardus yang tutupnya menganga.

Tersebutlah seorang pemuda, langsing, bola mata bundar besar layaknya porselain Perancis tengah asik menggoyangkan kemocengnya di antara kaca jendela yang membingkai panorama gunung segar di sore yang jingga. Sementara pemuda yang lainnya—yang lebih jangkung, dengan rahang tegas dan surai hitam senada irisnya, sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kardus dan menatanya sedemikian rupa. Dimulai dari buku-buku koleksi, sampai pakaian dan peralatan pribadi ia pilah. Aksi bersih-bersih sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan.

"Oi _Shorty_, kalau kerjamu cuman lap kaca seperti itu lebih baik buatkan aku jus jeruk."

Decakan mengisi suasana.

"Baiik, tuan muda Kiyomine."

Karena mereka, Takara Fujishima—alias tupai terbang,

dan Kiyomine Hosaka—alias _kaibutsu_ tampan,

Baru saja dikategorikan resmi tinggal bersama.

.

.

.

.

**Golden Days**

**Komatta Toki Ni wa Hoshi ni Kike! (c) Abe Miyuki**

**Rate T**

**Romance**

**Alternate ending, OOC mungkin, Simpel fluff**

.

.

.

.

Pasca kelulusan dari Souryou, Takara menghilang begitu saja. Izin hanya sekedar 'pergi sementara' dengan alasan _traveling_ bersama sang ayah untuk memotret kumpulan binatang di alam terbuka. Meskipun faktanya saat itu ia sudah diterima di sebuah universitas—namun Takara berakhir dengan mengabaikan surat undangan dan menyingsingkan ransel besar di pundaknya untuk pergi jauh bersama sang duda tampan. Tanpa ada peringatan yang lebih dalam kepada teman-temannya di Kaze-no-Mon yang begitu cemas sekaligus syok. Syok karena Takara nyatanya tidak bepergian selama satu atau dua minggu. Melainkan sampai setengah tahun lebih—sebuah rentang waktu yang tidak tergolong sebentar untuk dikategorikan sebagai 'izin pergi'. Yang tentu saja memberikan efek guncangan batin yang cukup besar bagi salah seorang yang selama tiga tahun ini mengemban bangku SMA bersamanya dan menjadi teman sekamar pula.

Karena di samping kepergian Takara yang tergolong tiba-tiba dan tak berpenjelasan rinci, ia (yang telah nun jauh di mata) juga rupanya tak menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim surat sekedar pernyataan kabar maupun pemberitahuan alamat di negara mana ia kini berdiam.

Tidak juga mengirim bait permohonan maaf untuk keegoisannya yang telah meninggalkan Kiyomine tanpa pamit dengan benar.

Padahal setiap detiknya Kiyomine menunggu, paling tidak sebelum tidur ia akan berdiam di depan pintu selama satu jam dengan harap bahwa surat kecil dari Takara akan melolos di celah pintu.

Sayangnya penantian tak pernah berbalas.

Hingga sampai pada suatu hari yang cerah. Dimana Kiyomine terusik oleh deringan ponsel yang membangunkannya di pagi buta. dimana sebuah nomor asing tertangkap oleh penglihatannya—yang membuat dentum jantung Kiyomine berbalapan dengan deru napasnya.

"Halo—Kiyomine?"

"..."

Pada saat itulah, jumput kesenangan membuncah layaknya petasan di dalam sanubari Kiyomine.

Yang terkesima.

Tatkala jernihnya sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal, melantun jelas—seolah posisinya begitu dekat.

"Ini aku—"

"—Aku."

Membuat Kiyomine yang masih dalam keadaan separuh sadar, lekas bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar asal pakaiannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, tunggu Kiyomine! Ayahku bilang kami—"

Kiyomine tak pernah mendengar sampai selesai. Langkahnya sudah menggebu menuruni tangga rumah dan berlari menuju bandara dengan motor besarnya.

Yang selanjutnya, reuni panjang pun tercipta. Diiringi oleh jerit tinggi dari kerongkongan seorang duda yang melengking kala menyaksikan pemandangan dimana anak semata wayangnya mendapat tubrukan dan pelukan erat dari seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung nan atletis.

Saat itu tak ada satupun kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kiyomine. Hanya pelukan tak berujung, dan napas yang terasa menggebu serta jantung yang berpacu.

Takara pun juga diam, membalas pelukannya dan menikmati semua dengan senyum merekah bagai roti panggang.

.

.

.

.

Hal gila selanjutnya yang Kiyomine lakukan setelah mengkonfrontasi Takara dengan sebuah terkaman maut di depan wajah Kou Fujishima secara _live_, ialah pengajuan diri untuk mengurus Takara Fujishima secara keseluruhan—tentu saja, maksudnya untuk tinggal bersama selama masa kuliah, namun Kou menafsirkannya terlalu jauh sehingga ia terlihat marah. Jangan heran jika latar petir dan langit hitam menghiasi wajah abstraknya saat itu. Butuh waktu panjang, usaha berat dan perkelahian jantan antar sesama _ikemen_ penyayang satu mahluk yang sama (dimana saat itu Takara sampai turun tangan untuk menengahi kedua pihak yang saling menggonggong dan adu _jab_ di tengah massa) sampai akhirnya kesepakatan didapat dimana Kou (walau harus dengan setengah hati) menyerahkan sang anak pada serigala dari keluarga Hosaka-Kashiwagi.

Tentu saja, penyerahan ini mendapat persetujuan kuat dari pihak sang anak itu sendiri—yakni Takara—yang menyebabkan Kou semakin tidak mampu untuk menolak dan menyapu cengiran lebar dari wajah lugu tersebut.

Lalu sekarang, jadilah mereka (Takara dan Kiyomine), meninggali sebuah rumah kecil di daerah hijau—teritori milik Kashiwagi. Rumah yang (katanya) kebetulan sudah tak di tempati dan terasa nganggur sehingga Kiyomine ingin memanfaatkannya sebagai tempat tinggal bersama Takara seorang. Walaupun masih dalam jangkauan monitor Kou, Kiyomine tak keberatan. Walaupun hasil ini dibayar dengan perizinan Kou untuk bersua dengan Ayako, Kiyomine—sekali lagi (terpaksa untuk) tidak keberatan.

Fakta tak satu kampus dengan Takara pun tak membuat kesenangan Kiyomine padam setangga. Ia toh tetap menerimanya dengan hati yang tentram. Karena ia tahu, Takara tak cukup mampu untuk masuk ke kampus tempatnya (dan Kashiwagi Reiichi) berada—yang alasan ini sering dipakai Kiyomine untuk bergurau kepada Takara dengan motif ingin melihat wajah garang dari pemuda mungil tersebut. Dan Kiyomine yang sempat berniat untuk pindah kampus pun mendapat tinjuan maut dari Takara yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan membenci Kiyomine jika sampai melakukan hal-hal bodoh hanya untuk dirinya.

Betapa dua yang saling melengkapi—dimana adanya satu yang mengerti dan satu yang menasehati. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Kiyomine selain melihat Takara kembali berada di depan mata dan jangkauannya.

Yang tanpa Kiyomine sadari, sosok itu mungkin sudah berada di puncak hatinya—melebihi Ayako yang selama ini paling ia kasihi.

.

.

.

.

Acara beres-beres sedang dalam masa istirahat dimana Kiyomine dengan wajah licin tanpa kusut sedikitpun, sibuk menyesap minuman dingin buatan Takara yang duduk bersandar pada punggungnya, menikmati pemandangan di luar kaca.

Musik radio masih mengalunkan nada klasik yang disukai oleh keduanya—Kiyomine bahkan menikmati momen tersebut dengan bola mata yang dikatupkan, rapat. Takara lalu bersin. Membangunkan Kiyomine dari relaksasi pikirannya.

"Oh ya—"

"—Soal ulangtahunmu,"

Kiyomine menoleh kecil pada sosok di belakang punggungnya yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Dua tahun yang lalu aku tidak mendapatkan kado apapun untukmu. Dan tahun kemarin aku sudah pergi bersama ayahku jadi ulangtahunmu terlewat."

"Lalu?"

"Ee, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tahun ini aku bisa merayakannya dan memberimu sesuatu."

"Hm."

"Lalu? Kau ingin kado apa jika ulangtahunmu tiba nanti?"

Kiyomine menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang punggung dan mengelus kepala pirang di belakangnya dengan usapan yang lembut.

"_Shorty_, membicarakan kado untuk ulangtahun yang masih sangat lama itu rasanya—"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sekedar penasaran saja."

"Kau orang yang aneh—sejujurnya aku kurang paham dengan selera ataupun kesukaanmu kalau jatuh pada sebuah benda."

Kiyomine mendengus.

"Memangnya sudah berapa tahun kita bersama?"

"Maaf maaf saja ya!"

Takara yang disinggung menarik kepala Kiyomine dengan kedua tangannya—sampai mendongak. Dan tarikan itu membuahkan tangan-tangan besar lainnya yang menarik kedua lengan kecil Takara, dan kemudian berputar tubuh sehingga Kiyomine memeluknya dari arah belakang. Pemuda yang lebih kecil memekik karena kaget. Lebih-lebih saat lehernya dijamah dan dagunya diangkat agar mendongak menatap paras Kiyomine yang memayunginya dari sorot lampu di ruangan.

Dengan teduh.

"Kalau begitu, saat ulangtahunku nanti, kau harus menyisakan satu hari penuh khusus untukku saja."

Takara mengaduh dengan perilaku Kiyomine yang tidak membiarkan kepalanya untuk bebas.

"Ugh—!"

"—Bukan itu maksudku."

Setelah meronta dan lolos, Takara ikut berbalik badan dan kini mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Maksudku kado berupa materi. Apa kau tidak punya spesifikasi benda yang kau inginkan?"

Kiyomine tersenyum saja—dengan seringai yang terpampang seperti ejekan di mata Takara yang sudah tersulut diam-diam.

"_Shorty_, kau bertanya materi pada orang yang memiliki segalanya—"

Dan Takara resmi mengedutkan alis-alisnya.

"Yang penting itu bukan sesuatunya, tetapi siapa yang memberikannya."

Dan alis-alis itu mengendur—dimana wajah Takara mendadak polos seperti kain tanpa noda.

"...Tapi, Kiyomine—"

"Lagipula sebelum hari itu tiba, aku pasti sudah menerima kado yang sangat bagus—yang mungkin bisa kau katakan nilainya tak terdefinisi dengan alat hitung."

"...Maksudmu?"

Kiyomine hanya melirik jahil, saat Takara dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Huh?"

"—Apa kado itu?"

Takara tenggelam cukup lama dalam alam pikirnya, tidak menangkap apa yang Kiyomine maksud samasekali.

"Huh?"

Wajahnya kusut tak berupa.

"Memangnya apa sih?"

Kiyomine hanya membasuh wajah Takara dengan telapak tangannya. Tak berniat untuk memberitahu sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali berberes sebelum Ayako dan pak tua itu datang."

"Ah!" Takara memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan, "Mereka mau mampir nanti malam, aku baru ingat!"

"Bodoh."

"Diam kau!"

Kiyomine memang cakap—jika mengenai pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita masak dengan sayur segar, atau beli makanan instan? Atau pesan makanan?"

"Buat _nabe_ saja."

"Huh?"

"Buat _nabe. Ishikari nabe._"

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Gampang. Tinggal campur semua."

"Oh iya—"

"—eh?"

"Sudah jangan urusi soal itu. Siapapun bisa membuat _nabe_—"

"—Cepat mandi, kita akan belanja banyak hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau jamurnya diperbanyak."

"Ah, oh."

"Biar cepat, langsung mandi bersama saja."

"APA?"

"Cepat."

Keduanya sibuk tarik-tarikan baju dan Takara menjadi pihak yang terseret ke kamar mandi, hari itu.

"Kiyomineee!"

"Kau makin langsing saja—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jingga yang meredup, digantikan oleh bulan yang naik. Teriakan Takara tak bisa dihentikan. Kiyomine tahu perilaku seperti ini lebih bagus—ketimbang melihat wajah lugu yang memergoki isi hati terdalamnya.

Karena ia tahu, ia belum siap.

Dengan kenyataan bahwa Takara menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

Biarlah rahasia kecil ini tersimpan untuk sementara waktu—

Sampai Takara membuka hatinya.

Karena untuk sekarang, Kiyomine sudah merasa cukup puas.

Dengan fakta bahwa mereka kembali bersama-sama. Menikmati momen emas—

Momen emas yang akan menjadi hadiah terbaiknya, sepanjang napas berhembus.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Judul fanfic ini adalah apa yang dimaksud Kiyomine dengan kado ulangtahunnya lol. Jadi yeaah tribut fic untuk Komahoshi yang baru aja saya tamatin kemarin. Sebenernya saya nemu RAW manga ini untuk volume 25 dan 26. Tapi belum saya liat saat menulis ini, jadi bisa dibilang ini ending damai untuk KiyoTaka versi saya (?). Gegara epilog Komahoshi yang judulnya 'Angel's Landing' dimana saat itu Takara dan Kiyomine kelihatan lagi beres-beres (?) barang di rumah baru, saya jadi yakin kalo endingnya mereka tinggal bareng (entah dalam konteks tinggal bersama selama masa kuliah atau dalam konteks bersama selamanya www). Beginilah efek orang sotoy yang ga ngerti bahasa Jepang wk.

Sekian UvU)


End file.
